


Ariana and Iris, the odd couple

by Witchan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: A rewritten, explicit Iris x Ariana story I had wrote a long time ago, with Iris being eighteen in this one.





	Ariana and Iris, the odd couple

Ariana. Iris. Two women. Naked. On the bed. Together. A yellow, stained dildo. On the bed. Ariana lit up a cigeratte, and she started smoking. But Iris hated the smoke surrounding her; she hated smoking in general. Iris glared at Ariana, but Ariana responded with an evil smile on her face, teasing Iris. Both had dissimiliar personalities; Iris was nice, while Ariana was straight up mean and spiteful. But how? But did two women with different personas end up like this?

"I told you not to fuckin' smoke near me, Ariana," Iris said in an obviously angry tone.

"Hehe. I love it when you're mad, baby," Ariana responded.

"Fuck you," Iris cursed at Ariana.

"You've already fucked me last night, Iris. Very, very good," Ariana said.

"Oh, fuck this," Iris said, getting off Ariana's bed, grabbing her panties, bra, shoes, and clothes, putting them on. "I'm out."

"Make me some breakfast," Ariana requested.

"Make your own fuckin' breakfast," Iris denied.

"Where are you going, dear?" Ariana asked.

"For a walk," Iris replied, leaving Ariana's room, giving her the middle finger.

"Don't take long," Ariana said.

Flashback/Last night...

"Well, this is it, Iris... Tonight is the night where you find the perfect girl..." Iris talked to herself in a slightly nervous tone, standing near Viridian's Lezzes, an obvious lesbian/bisexual women exclusive club. Iris had been in Viridian City for a few days; she was on vacation. Originally, she had planned on staying at Saffron City, but because of several portions of the road having giant holes, she decided to come here. It wasn't a bad decision. Viridian was a poor man's Saffron, but overall, it was a great place to live. Nice people. Nice places. Nice everything.

Iris. An Unovian. Eighteen years old. 5'1. Skinny. And gorgeous and beddable. Speaking of eighteen, her eighteenth birthday was five months ago; she had invited many of her friends to have fun with her. At the age of eighteen, she could literally do most things under the sun. Her attire? Brown shoes, sparkled white pants, and a yellow shirt featuring a giant heart logo.

In.

Viridian's Lezzes was jam-packed with lesbians and bisexual women. Pretty ones. Average looking ones. Ugly ones. Talking. Dancing. Kissing. French-kissing. Drinking. Smoking. And even groping. Simultaneously. Iris hated cigarettes. She didn't mind alcohol, but she was obviously too young to drink any.

Many pretty lesbians. So hard to choose. It took Iris six minutes to finally pick the right lesbian to interact. Ariana. Fifty-one years old. 5'6. Skinny, but a lot fatter than Iris. And sexy. As for her attire? White heels and an expensive looking light red dress. Ariana was sitting alone, just waiting for another women to sit next to her. The previous women who had chatted with Ariana a while ago never wanted to see her again, due to her nasty attitude. Before that, Ariana had sex with many women.

"Hi there!" Iris said happily.

"Hello," Ariana said seducitevly, giving Iris a dirty look.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Iris asked kindly.

"Sure," Ariana replied in the same one.

"I'm Iris!" Iris said. "What's your name?"

"Ariana, you bitch," Ariana replied.

"Wait the hell did you just say!?" Iris asked.

"Bitch," Ariana replied.

"Screw you! I'm finding another woman to talk to!" Iris said, getting up.

"Sit back down," Ariana said coldly.

"Not after what you just said!" Iris said.

"You're the most beautiful chocolate woman I've ever seen. Your skin looks so delicious to lick and tease," Ariana said.

"Nice try!" Iris said.

Ariana stopped Iris from leaving, grabbing her left hand, making her mad.

"Sit," Ariana said.

"Alright, fine!" Iris agreed, sitting next to Ariana again.

"I'm a former member of Team Rocket, an executive," Ariana reminded.

"Team fuckin' Rocket!? No fuckin' wonder!" Iris said.

"Where are you from?" Ariana asked.

"Unova! I used to be a Gym Leader and a Champion out there!" Iris replied.

"Impressive resume, I must say," Ariana said.

"Thank... you...? But you suck!" Iris said.

"For insulting you? Humph. Kiss me," Ariana said.

"KISS YOU!? HELL NO!" Iris refused. "I'm saving my kiss for a nice woman!"

"No, you won't," Ariana said.

"Why not?!" Iris asked.

"Because I belong to you. Dominate me at my place. Make me your bitch," Ariana said.

"That almost sounds like you want me to rape you! I'm not a rapist! However, I'd love to dominate the hell out of an ex-member from a evil organization! That doesn't mean we'll become girlfriend and girlfriend, though!" Iris said.

"Walk with me, to my place. We will hold hands, like a couple," Ariana said.

"I bet your place looks like shit!" Iris said as she and Ariana got up.

"You'll love it," Ariana said.

"Whatever! Let's get this over with!" Iris said, touching Ariana's hand, making her blush.

"Oh, my! You've touched first!" Ariana said, still blushing.

"Shut up," Iris said, heading out of the place with Ariana, blushing.

When they got out, Ariana let go of Iris' hand, saying, "Just follow me.", before pulling a cigarette and lighter out and litting the cigeratte.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me! You're a smoker!? Fuck off!" Iris said, following Ariana.

"Deal with it," Ariana said, smoking.

"Whatever!" Iris said.

"And you're still following me. You really want to punish me for being a naughty girl. So gay of you," Ariana said.

At Ariana's place...

"T-T-T-That's it...? I-I-I-It's pretty...!" Iris stuttered, liking the place. Ariana had MANY expensive things.

"I had spent my hard earned Yen on the items," Ariana said.

"Criminal Yen, you mean," Iris said.

"I'll tour you. The last place we'll visit is my master room," Ariana said.

"By the way, DO NOT smoke near me tomorrow," Iris said.

Ten minutes later/Ariana's master room...

"N-N-Nice room..." Iris said.

"Thank you," Ariana said, taking off her stuff, revealing her naked body to Iris. "Do you like what you see, Iris?"

"Just shut the hell up and give me a strapon," Iris said.

"I shall, Iris," Ariana said, going under her large and comfortable bed.

The only item she pulled out? A yellow strapon, high price. Ariana showed Iris, who had quickly stripped naked, the strapon. Iris snatched the dildo off Ariana's hand, shoved Ariana to the bed, and then wore the dildo. Ariana spread her legs, waiting for Iris to get started. With Iris on top of the older red-headed woman, she began, thrust after thrust, glaring at her, grunting.

"Not impressed..." Ariana moaned.

Very angry, Iris moved faster, now impressing Ariana, with the latter barely smiling. More fast thrusts, punishing Ariana a lot more. Iris looked like she had unlimited energy, but she'd stop fucking sooner or later. Now, slaps, right against Ariana's cheeks. The slapping and thrusting didn't happen simultaneously; the length of Iris' slapping had occurred for four seconds, while the thrusting lasted for nine seconds, enough to dominate the older and taller woman.

"More..." Ariana begged.

More indeed. But Iris suddenly stopped the dominance! She ordered Ariana to turn the other way. What did that mean? Anal sex. Right up Ariana's anus. Iris fucked Ariana a lot better, and faster. More dominance and hardcore fucking, which Ariana loved. Never in her previous sexual activities with women, Ariana wasn't fucked like this. And the funny part of Ariana's currently sexual activity with Iris? This was Iris' first time.

"You're allowed to stop anytime..." Ariana moaned more.

Iris continued for three more minutes. That was enough. Off Ariana, again, Iris demanded, "Face me.", and Ariana did, smiling at Iris. Iris gave Ariana the hardest slap, smiling back. "I've enjoyed dominating a piece of shit like you, Ariana. Now, we kiss."

Kiss. On the lips.

Present day/Ariana's house...

"You're back, Iris," Ariana said, still naked.

"Still naked, I see..." Iris said.

"You're still not in the mood for dominance," Ariana said, raising her body, getting close to Iris. "It's okay. I'll wait."

"You're okay with waiting!? I'm... surprised!" Iris said.

"What did you expect, a predictable insult from me?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah," Iris replied.

"Where do you live? At a hotel room?" Ariana asked.

"No shit," Iris replied.

"We can do it there later on," Ariana said.

"In the afternoon," Iris said before kissing Ariana on the left cheek.

Ariana kissed back.

"Have you changed your mind on the breakfast thing, dummy?" Ariana asked, being herself again.

"Fuck you. Again, go make your own. Lazy bitch," Iris replied.

"Then, you won't have any of mine," Ariana said.

"Whatever. I can buy some breakfast for myself," Iris said.

The End


End file.
